The Legend of Zelda: Distortions in Time
by The Great Susinko
Summary: An obscure prophesy. When a power hungry man calls forth the Second Hero of Time needlessly, it will set in motion events that may lead to the downfall of all of Hyrule.


Hello all! This is my first published story! I wrote it for me really. It just kept coming to me and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. All in all, that is pretty cool. I update slowly as all my stories start as outlines. I add more stuff and go back and add the things that make it happen in earlier chapters. It makes for a better story I think, but it is slower writing it.  
  
Since Fanfiction.net won't let me keep my italics for the second character that speaks, I will add (V1) after the first person speaks and nothing for the second. It is supposed to be only dialog if anyone is wondering.  
  
If you like it, please let me know. If you don't, you can let me know, that is okay. I won't care, but that is okay too. This is my Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time universe. In other words it is a A/U fic, so no e-mails telling me that parts of my story don't go by the game. I know! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Link, Zelda, and everything else from the Legend of Zelda. Some characters and settings are mine. I wish Nintendo would let me at least own Link. Or just borrow him for a while. I am making no money off of this, or plan to. Link and I just want to go play.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Distortions in Time  
  
Chapter 1: Voices in the Darkness  
  
"I have decided to call forth the Second Hero of Time." (V1)  
  
"Wha-what? Why? The First Hero of Time has just set forth on his sacred quest. We have no need of calling the Second. The stored power of the Triforce diminishes everyday. With the Triforce split, we cannot recharge the storage container. A Summoning of the power needed will drain most of what we have left."  
  
"I believe it to be for the best. If something should happen to Link, then we need another champion that can continue to awaken the Sages. This is too important a task to trust to a mere boy." (V1)  
  
"What if we should have need of the power and it is not there? We wouldn't be able to mount any kind of defense if Ganondorf should decide to attack us directly again."  
  
"You worry too much. With the Two Heroes of Time, we shall be victorious. I have also set up wards and spells that will keep that creature out of the Temple. He won't be able to attack us again." (V1)  
  
"But the possibility still ex-"  
  
"I said that you worry too much. You are not Head Priest, I am. I will say what will and will not be." (V1)  
  
".... as you say. What about the prophecy? He is to come from a different dimension then Hyrule. The summoning could kill him for all we know."  
  
"Don't be more of an idiot then you already are. The Summoning won't kill him, it has been preordained.. We have discussed this many times. He will come and he will fight." (V1)  
  
"You can't do this! Who knows what this dimension could do to him! He may slowly die or even go insane from the elements of this world while performing the tasks we give him for all we know! This is madness!"  
  
"Would you betray your homeland so easily? Turn you back on your people in favor of a creature that is not one of us? I had thought better of you." (V1)  
  
"But what of Link? According to my latest reports he has procured himself a horse and is currently in the Forest Temple. We have no reason to do this! To risk something as precious as a life when there is no reason...!"  
  
"I will not take the risk. If I have to sacrifice a stranger's life to save hundreds of thousands of my people, then I will do so with a song in my heart." (V1)  
  
"I will not support you in this!"  
  
"It is too late. I have already set the plans in motion. Me telling you was merely a formality. If it kills him, it kills him. We will be no worse off then we are now." (V1)  
  
"I don't think the Second Hero of Time would agree."  
  
"Then we won't tell him." (V1) 


End file.
